


The Ruler of...

by AndromedaofOthys



Series: April Writing Prompt 2016 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For April Writing Prompt!</p><p>Everyone knows better than to mess with Professor and Mystique, two shady characters holding New York's criminal underground in an iron hold. Too bad Shaw and Erik missed the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruler of...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my smartphone in half an hour, and I feel like there's much bigger story there, so... Excuse its incomplete state!

Erik swore colorfully as his cousin patched him up after another run-in with Herr Doktor.

‘You need to stop this lone wolf act, Erik’, Anya huffed, holding her hand over the burn Doktor’s telepath caused when she threw him on the rug. ‘There must be someone else who wants his head on platter.'

‘It's none of your goddamn business’, her cousin growled. ‘Besides, he's my kill.’ Anya rolled her blue eyes and moved a strand of her auburn hair out of the way.

‘If you say so. I just wanted to alert you to the fact that you're not alone in your quest for vengeance’, sarcasm staining the end of her sentence. Erik instantly perked up.

‘Then why didn't you say so?’

‘Oh I don't know, maybe because it's Professor and Mystique?!’

Auburn-haired man gulped. He may have not been in New York for long, but everyone with ears - and brains - knew and feared mysterious duo that held Big Apple’s underworld in an iron grip.

‘Well, I guess I have to step up my game. And Anya?’ He turned to gaze in her eyes with steely determination. ‘This time, I’ll need you to guard my back.'

 

Entering the _‘Lynx’_ Charles tensed slightly, slamming his telepathic shields high up, catching his sister's hand in a loose grip.

‘Something wrong?’ Raven murmured, her eyes momentarily flashing yellow.

 _‘Shaw’_ , he spoke in her mind. ‘ _And his most devout follower_.’ The shapeshifter shook her head.

 _‘Obsessed_ _much_?’

‘Not really’, Charles said out loud, leading her into their private booth.

‘Expecting trouble tonight, sir?’ Alex, one of the new recruits. Raven smiled flirtatiously.

‘Of course not!’ She sounded properly indignant. Alex stood up straighter.

‘If you say so, ma'am.’ Apparently he interpreted her message correctly and went to Darwin, their head of security.

‘He's good, isn't he?’ Charles muttered absently. Raven gave him a sunny smile and ordered scotch for them.

‘He wouldn't be here if he wasn't.’

 

Erik sneaked inside the upscale club with Anya running interference, his trusty blade tucked in his sleeve. The word on the streets was that Shaw was going to curry favour with Professor tonight, and he had no interest in seeing someone else rob him of his kill.

Spotting his quarry, Erik let the blade slip into his awaiting hand -

‘ _Easy my friend_ ’, echoed a cultured male voice inside his head.

‘Get out of my head’, he snarled.

‘ _I am hardly inside your head Erik_ ’, the voice chastised him. ‘ _This is merely me projecting. Now, a little bird told me you want to kill Shaw?_ ’ Erik looked desperately around for Anya.

‘ _Don't worry about her, my sister's taking care of her. Now, Shaw?_ ’

‘I want him dead’, Erik confessed quietly, his words drowned out by the sounds in the club. He scarcely dared to think of his cousin, afraid he'd give away her secrets. ‘For what he did to my mother.’

‘ _I can arrange it_ ’, came a surprisingly cold reply. ‘ _I understand your pain, Erik, and he deserves to suffer for it._ ’

‘No you don't understand’, Erik hurriedly said. ‘I have to be the one to kill him.’

‘And if I let you do so, how shall you repay me for that?’ That damning British voice spoke into his ear. Erik jumped and whirled around, his knife poised. Blue-eyed suit-clad man, a couple of years younger than him, smirked.

‘Who are you?’ Erik demanded. Red-as-cherry lips curled up even more.

‘I did not take you for an idiot, Erik.’ The German swallowed.

‘Professor.’

‘Correct. Now darling, why don't you come upstairs? I believe we have some _negotiating_ to do.’


End file.
